The Irony
by Aenigma Mea
Summary: Minister Riddle's plans of world domination had gone quite well up to this point, then another Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelward shows up and Voldemort's plans are in ruin. The wizarding world is in panic not knowing what to do. He knows exactly what to do... get Harry Potter, that's right the "squib", who muggles believe to have autism. Not completely off though. What can go wrong?


This is what I call an introduction. Well, you probably call it an introduction as well. Harry is mentioned in the chapter but this is from Tom's point of view. When you read this and he says school years he meant year, seeing as he is 5 years younger than Lily, the Marauders and Severus, but he was born in December and all that. So imagine 11-year-old Voldemort glaring at the Marauders. Fun, heh? Not much action in this one, but next chapters ought to have that, so apologies if this one's dull the next ones are going to have more talking etc. Harry is about 15 here, his parents 35. Voldemort about 29. Gellert like… 50's. Albus too. This chapter's mostly about Tom showing off how he's superior and all and how he's a masochist or rather a Wormtail hater or whatever, so enjoy.

He opened the large oak doors, his presence going unnoticed as the loud chattering of Aurors, Unspeakables and the rest of the representatives of the magical community across the entire globe filled the war room. Some were quite expressive and booming, displaying their disagreement rather openly and inappropriately according to some, whilst other whispered amongst themselves. Others were rather content with watching in silence at the debacle and simply to observe. The meeting was being held to discuss whether to give in to Gellert's demands or to fight and lose. Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster and resident deranged, senile, old barnacle, tried to regain the attention of the occupants of the chamber, yet most appeared to be either too caught up in their petty disputes, or just ignoring him. A smirk graced his features as the man realized that even the preeminent and esteemed Headmaster couldn't remain in control when the revelation finally came to rest of the Magical World. There was a new Lectorum in town, and he isn't keen on using his gift for the betterment of society, rather to cleanse it from the filth he had come to detest over the years. Said filth being muggles that is. He agrees full hearty to rid the world of muggles, though he doubted the citizens would appreciate this. He stood there for a moment, somewhat flabbergasted after amusement had faded, that even Albus lost control of the situation and lost their interest. This can't be good, people loved listening to the crazy old coot. Luckily he wasn't just a Headmaster, he was the Minister of Magic… that ought to get their attention for about, what? Five minutes?

"Good morning, Minister Riddle," he turned to a cheerful Lily Potter. "Not really though," and turned. Tom (a name he loathed) strode further into the room, he crossed the room with grace to the head table, noting the odd expression that crossed Dumbledore's features. He felt a sense of amusement, and a sense of despair as he realized that Albus Dumbledore was relieved to see him. Relieved to see the man who was on his way to becoming the next Dark Lord… before he was rudely interrupted by someone possibly, more powerful than he is. Something he is finding difficult to grasp, as he had always been the smartest, the best and the most resourceful. He had planned something akin to world domination the moment he entered second year.

However, his master plan came to abrupt stop when another, more capable opponent entered the arena. A powerful foe, and even more powerful ally, but unfortunately Grindelwald, doesn't want friends. Seemingly, to have learned out of past experiences, to not trust others (Dumbledore…) and to keep to himself, being a Lectorum, he doesn't even need trust, as he simply has control. They are known to have complete and utter control over others' thoughts, perception and controlling one's actions by manipulation of the mind. Almost telepathic. When Tom first read about them he believed it to be advanced Legilimency, though he quickly realized that it wasn't the case as eye contact wasn't necessary and where Legilimency only allows one to read minds, a Lectorum can read AND control. Many seemed to have made the same discernment as he had made once, thinking they ought to use Occlumency and thus not give into his demands of bowing down to Grindelwald, considering they can retaliate, which is false. They're so dead… if it weren't for him that is. Albus seems to try to explain the concept that the new Dark Lord; doesn't need our willingness, only that it would be preferred, considering he doesn't fancy spilling Magical Blood all that much. "Good morning my Lo- Lord Slytherin." Barty Crouch corrected himself as he bowed and passed. He smiled at one of his more loyal followers. He thinks Gellert avoids killing them because the new Dark Lord would need underlings to do his bidding. That's what he planned to do, anyway. Don't waste good henchmen.

As he arrived at the head table and sat next to Dumbledore, he turned to Lucius Malfoy, one of his more influential Death Eaters, Severus Snape appeared to be sulking in a corner, though Tom knew that he was actually gathering useful information, making him an effective spy. One of his best followers. He inclined his head to the Longbottoms, who were currently arguing with the Auror Potter and Auror Black, Remus Lupin favouring to stay in the background and not to voice his thoughts. That's probably why he was the only one of the 4 Marauders he could tolerate in their school years. The fourth joining him in an effort to save his own hide. Filthy rat. Peter didn't even know that he, THE MINISTER was the rising Dark Lord, seeing as Malfoy and Snape were the only ones. Dumbledore already knows, but he just doesn't have any proof. He spotted the rat and couldn't supress the sneer. He disliked the one known as Wormtail immensely, the only reason he was tolerated was for providing him with useful information to prevent Gellert from taking over.

"Silence!" he breathed and there was silence. It wasn't even that loud, really, people just naturally listened when he talked. "Arguing certainly won't save you, neither will I, if the ones I'm supposed to save are so-""Tom," interrupted the Headmaster calmly, he glared at him and continued, he's too agitated to keep up the façade today. "This isn't the petty Mind Arts you're familiar with; you can't hope to protect your mind from Gellert". Wince. "Barriers won't help, nor would spells, don't you see? This battle isn't in the physical world, it's in the mental." Some started murmuring amongst themselves at this. "This would be the first war fought without –"

He was interrupted again, he sighed, people didn't seem to realize that when he spoke, they ought to shut it and listen. Salazar, war already got to their heads if they choose to interrupt Minister Riddle. He turned to his offender. It was Fudge. Great. "Not that it isn't great that we know we have no chance of winning, but unless you have a suggestion-""A suggestion?" he smirked and ignored those who shuddered at the tone, or maybe it was the smile… "I assure you, I have the solution." There was an outcry of disbelief at this, most appearing hopeful and others, like Severus, neutral. "It's easy really; you're familiar with the muggle expression fighting fire with fire, yes? That's how we're going to beat Gellert, obviously." He drummed his fingers against the wooden table, excited for the response of his ingenious plan. Most just seemed confused and some incredulous. He shouldn't have used the idiom. "We have a Master of the Mind arts as an enemy, someone we can't hope to hurt physically do to his… abilities, so we hurt him mentally." He said this with an edge of finality, as he finally seemed to have reached the conclusion, though most were just more confused than before. He rolled his eyes as he stood, ready to end the farce- meeting and strode to the doors, not making much of an effort to feign kindness today. "Isn't it obvious? We get the only other Lectorum on the planet. The only one to rival Gellert on the Mind Field". They still didn't get, 'Huh' he thought, 'guess the Potters covered their son's condition pretty well then'. "We get Harry Potter," he turned swiftly and slammed the doors behind him, stopping to hear the quarrelling from outside, smiling as he realized he had just outed one of the Wizarding World's most guarded secrets.

The Potters will be furious. The dog as well, probably. "Lord Slytherin, sir?" the house-elf, Pinky stood there eagerly, awaiting his orders like a good servant, something he can appreciate. It's so hard to get good help these days. "I'm going to Muggle London, Pinky, to save the World," he said this with the nod of his head as he bid the house-elf goodbye and stepped outside apparating away in a pop. Thinking along the way, about the irony of the situation.


End file.
